


countrywank

by doucheysock



Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Hypothermia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doucheysock/pseuds/doucheysock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i can tell a frenchman by the shape of his toenails."</p>
            </blockquote>





	countrywank

**Author's Note:**

> tip of the hat to stephen colbert

Mary Poppins deftly carresses all ten of your labias. "racism is entirely different where i come from, my american darling. " you pant heatedly at those words. it takes time for you to realize this isnt some kind of d/S roleplay

"oh???" you ask breahtlessly

"we're still racist against white people!" she said merrily her eyes cool obsidian flecks of lust. your punanny throbbed. "i can tell a frenchman by the shape of his toenails."

"thats creepy" you say trying to hide your unease. her boobs are so goddamn fine "i mean in the US we're really--" you realize your mistake. she smiles

"say it" she says holding the riding crop

"...very diverse" you sob, pleasure jolting thru u as she smacks it on your pert american bottom.

"more diverse than europe?" she asks tauntingly

"no, mistress! i mean, yes, mistress! just please don't stop!"

"a spoonful of sugar," she warns. resignedly yet still turned on, you kneel to lick her magical pussy.

"enough. you deserve a reward." she returns to the crop. the smacks and yr own moans are almost loud enough to drown out her talking about how she can tell a Norwegian from the tilt of his cheekbones. 

"maybe you have too many white people" ypu venture, craving each smack

"you sweet summer child" mary laughs and it sounds like bells or maybe a more dominant instrument "our racism is simply far more advanced than your own"

a cold bead of sweat forms in your vagine. "did you vote Leave"

mary smiles a mischievious smile full of secrets.


End file.
